


Trichophilia

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bottom Gwaine, Friends With Benefits, Hair Kink, M/M, Multi, Rutting, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur both have a thing for Gwaine's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trichophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Day #7 Dressed/Naked (half dressed)

They may not have known Gwaine for very long, and he may have been banished from Camelot for a long period of that time, but Merlin and Arthur had always been enamoured by his hair. It was incredibly distinctive, in comparison to any other man either of them had ever seen. It _suited_ him, too. It was very _him_ , too. It suited him. He could show off with it, as they knew Gwaine was wont to do sometimes. Add it to his charismatic personality, and he was able to charm nearly anyone. Most importantly, he was able to charm Merlin and Arthur. He’d swirled his hair around, flipping it back behind him so it didn’t obscure his face, and he’d captivated them from that moment.

Merlin had discovered his feelings or fixation or _whatever_ you wanted to call it long before Arthur had done, when he’d woken the morning after Gwaine had left Camelot wet and _wanting_. He could barely remember the contents of his dream, only that he _had_ been dreaming- and Gwaine’s hair. He remembered twining his fingers in it, pulling hard, holding on tight like he never wanted to let go, while Gwaine fucked him long and hard. Merlin had always had a thing for hair, for holding onto it during sex, as Arthur had already learnt. He just hadn’t known how _bad_ it was until he met Gwaine.

It had taken Arthur a lot, lot longer than Merlin to realise his fetish for Gwaine’s hair. He’d caught himself staring at Gwaine while he was staying in Camelot, and again when searching for the Fisher King’s trident. He’d always looked away as _soon_ as he’d caught himself, and refused to look at Gwaine for ages after that. When Gwaine was gone, Arthur had followed Merlin straight back to his own chambers and taken him there on the floor, refusing to touch his hair. Merlin had had an annoying, knowing look in his eyes, but Arthur had refused to even _consider_ what Merlin might be thinking. He had absolutely no idea what it might be. Really

But then Gwaine had joined them searching for the Cup of Life, and Arthur had made him a knight… and everything had changed.

Arthur had dreamt that night, the same thing Merlin had after Gwaine had first left Camelot, and had woken up nearly moaning when Merlin had barged into his chambers. He was unable to cover himself up before Merlin had seen him, but to his complete and utter surprise, Merlin just smiled and climbed on top of him.

“I know exactly what you were dreaming about,” he said. “It’s Gwaine, isn’t it? Gwaine and his damn hair.” Merlin straddled Arthur’s hips as he spoke, moving slowly up and down, causing Arthur to tense and grip Merlin closer.

“How did you…?” Arthur started, cut off when Merlin moved particularly _hard_.

“You’re not the only one who’s had those dreams, Arthur,” Merlin told him, tensing against a half-hard Arthur, the Prince Regent trying to get him to move. “I’ve had them since the day Gwaine left Camelot. You have no idea how glad I was when you made Gwaine a knight and he stayed in Camelot. Or not. Because now, like you, I can’t stop thinking about that blasted _hair_.” Merlin gripped particularly hard, leaving little crescent-shaped marks where his nails dug into Arthur’s skin. “It’s driving me insane.”

“What, even more insane than you already are?” Arthur joked.

“Very funny, sire,” said Merlin sarcastically. “You’re the one that made me like this in the first place. Completely and utterly crazy.” Merlin leaned in, claiming Arthur’s lips in a long, slow kiss. “And until we _do something_ , Gwaine’s hair is going to continue to drive us crazy.” Merlin climbed off Arthur, and the prince whimpered at the loss.

“Merlin, where are you going?” Arthur demanded. “Aren’t you going to do something about this?” He gestured down at his prick, aching and hard because of Merlin’s ministrations.

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m doing,” said Merlin. “Come on, get dressed. We’re going to go find Gwaine.”

 

Merlin and Arthur found Gwaine alone in the armoury. Arthur had not scheduled training that day, but his knights were allowed to train whenever they wished- especially the newer ones like Gwaine. He had his back to Merlin and Arthur, so he didn’t see them enter, but they could see _him_ , and that damn hair.

“You know, out of all of my knights, _you_ definitely didn’t strike me as the one to get in some extra training,” Arthur commented.

“I’m just… getting a feel for this place,” said Gwaine. “Getting used to it. I never thought I’d find a place I’d want to actually settle in, let alone _here_ …” Gwaine turned around, his shirt half open, and smiled. “I’ve already been to the tavern before. This was my next stop.”

“I’m glad you’re staying, Gwaine,” Merlin admitted. “I didn’t want you to leave again.” Merlin’s gaze flickered upwards, and didn’t go unnoticed by Gwaine.

Gwaine smirked. “I’m sure you didn’t. And you, princess?”

Arthur crossed his arms, looking almost weary. “Well, I can’t say I missed your constant talking and your need to _spend my money_ , but… I did miss that hair. Now don’t you fucking _move_.” Arthur crossed the room, gripping Gwaine’s hair and turning the man around so that his back was pressed to Arthur. He could feel Arthur’s straining erection, and let out a laugh that turned into a groan as Arthur moved. “This fucking hair is driving me insane.”

“It’s driving _both_ of us insane,” Merlin corrected, coming forward and deftly pulling down Arthur’s trousers for him. “You too, Gwaine,” he said, and when Gwaine nodded, Merlin pulled his trousers down as well. “Arthur’s good, Gwaine. Really fucking good.”

“I’m counting on it,” said Gwaine. He tensed, surprised, when Arthur dribbled oil he’d gotten from god knows where on his entrance. Arthur was barely paying any attention to what he was doing, too fixated on Gwaine’s hair to even care. Gwaine didn’t care, though, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been fucked before.

Gwaine rocked, moaning, when Arthur pushed inside of him (god, the bloody Prince Regent was _fucking him_ ) and moved. “Someone’s gonna hear us,” Gwaine murmured, throwing his head back as Arthur pulled on his hair.

“Trust me, no one’s going to hear anything,” Merlin promised. “Arthur and I took steps long ago to ensure that would never happen.” As Merlin spoke he spread Gwaine’s legs apart with his thigh, pushing upwards and forcing a gasp from Gwaine’s lips. “You’d be surprised at what goes on in this room that nobody else ever hears.” Merlin tangled his own fingers in Gwaine’s hair, pressing his lips to Gwaine’s neck. “Do you _know_ what your hair does to people?”

“I do,” Gwaine gasped out. “That’s why I grew it.”

The heat flooding Gwaine right then was _incredible_ , unlike anything he’d ever felt before, with Arthur inside of him and Merlin pressing against him, and _both_ of them gripping his hair. When they both pull particularly hard Gwaine comes, coating Merlin’s trousers in front of him in white fluid. His muscles tense around Arthur’s cock as he does and the prince finds release too, his hands gripping Gwaine’s hair so hard he feared he may pull some out.

“Fuck… if I had known something like _this_ would happen, I would’ve been a lot more excited about spending the rest of my life in Camelot.” Gwaine gestured down at Merlin, who had clearly been _enjoying_ what they had been doing as well. “Do you want me to…?”

“It’s okay,” Merlin promised him. “Arthur will, once he’s had his breakfast.”

“I’m your _prince_ , _Mer_ lin. You can’t tell me what to do,” Arthur protested, even though he knew he would do exactly what Merlin wanted. “Now come on, unless you want the other knights to come in here and see you like that.” Arthur turned to leave, and Merlin followed him, but both men paused in the doorway. “And Gwaine? Never, _ever_ , cut off your hair.”


End file.
